The House
by Mefaye
Summary: Inuyasha and the rest are trapped inside a house where everything they ever wanted is right at their fingertips, but the only thing they truly want is out.(AU) P
1. prologue to confusion

Discalmer: Nothing yep that's it I own nothing of inuyashsa

Beware this is my first time writing anything so please do be kind

* * *

There was a room on a certain floor. It was one of many rooms on this floor. This floor was one of many floors in this house. Therefore, the house would otherwise be known as a mansion(go figure). This room was an uncanny shade of pink with three very wide and spacious windows surrounding a lone bed. This bed was of canopy heritage and it to was pink with a lacy dream net over it. But the most notable item in the room was the young girl lying in the bed on her stomach with a bit of drool staining the fluffy pink pillow. She had dark hair and was wearing a school uniform of green and white; which, of course, contrasted brightly with the surrounding environment. In the quite of the suite the girl slept soundly, but she was awoken when a strange cat with two tails jumped, undaunted by her rather loud snoring, onto her back

"Aww what ? What is this thing" the girl said as she jumped up and caught the furry fiend in her hands. However her question was soon squashed when she noticed her soundings "Strange, cute little kitten where am I?" she took note of her surroundings and scrunched her nose up in disgust "Yuck, don't know where I am but I hope who ever designed this room was dragged out into the streets and stoned to death with pink rocks! Of course I'm sure if he had been this room would have been redecorated by now" Tucking the feline under her arm with a "meow" she jumped off the bed. Unfortunately for the girl her foot got tangled in the bed sheets and she started to fall. To keep from falling she grabbed the dream net. The dream net broke and the girl and the cat fell to the ground in a tumble of lace and comforters.

"OWWWWWWWWWW, Sorry cat your cute but I'm getting out of here!" She said as she as she untangled her self from the chaos. The cat merely tilted her head, mewed, and began to stretch. " Awww crap this really sucks" She said as she ran to the door, threw it open and ran straight into a hard red object. The object was in fact a boy who happened to be wearing red not to mention the two fluffy dog-like ears sprouting from the top of his head.

" Who the hell are you?!"


	2. flapjack fiasco

Disclamier: (sp?) Achoo bless me I just sneezed anyway I own nothing

Note: Sorry it's so short so much homework. I hate spanish do you really think it matter that Divertirse changes from e-ie and e-i? I don't! i don't think the spanish people care much either. Oh ohh I failed! But good news is I have a A in english Ohh yea if you can't get one language right go with the one you've known since birth!

* * *

Sango was having a bad day "More like a bad life" A girl sighed and began to stir her tea.

"What was that Sango dear" A young man in purple with a bright smile turned to stare at Sango who having realized what she said seemed to now find something inherently interesting in her tea.

"Now Sango, from what you've told me your life is just fine. I myself wouldn't mind being in your place." He wiped his hands on his apron and returned to his previous venture, cooking Pancakes. Yes Miroku, for that was his name, was a fine cook and he enjoyed it too. And he certainly was not challenged in his sexual orientation either. Any girl that came within grouping range could vouch for that. He just liked to cook. He was also quite sensitive to women's needs(except of course the occasional-frequent- grope).

So Miroku, trying desperately to cheer Sango up decided to try his hand at his iron chef impression. Unfortunately he didn't have an iron chef impression so he had to come up with one on his own.

He turned the crispy cake over and then on a whim he flipped the flapjack over his head, and right on to the already growing pile of fried goodness.

Well that was how it was supposed to go. Seeing as how Miroku had never attempted such a feat, it was a real good practice shot. How it actually went down was it landed on Sangos shirt making her spill her tea, that flowed all over the table splashing to the floor, the force of the pancake motioned Sango's hand to knock over the rest of the pancakes that fell on Miroku's foot which allowed him to holler in pain(for of course being a cook he took great pride in his meals and seeing the loss of such fine made goods struck him deep in the heart).

"Miroku" Sango rose up; her fists clenched the dirtied shirt. Everything was silent, all that could be heard was the drip, drip, drip of Sango's neglected tea.

"Well, I think I might try fasting today, it has been a while since I've done that" Miroku edged back slowly, trying frantically to not look frantic. Sango moved graciously around the counter, "Miroku, I think it would be best if you did more than fast. Here how about I help you reach enlightenment!" Sango pounced on Miroku with such ferocity that it sent the two pummeling to the ground.

As Sango was showing Miroku how she really felt, a young man with white hair in a red outfit with a bow in the front, walked in the doorway. Oh and by the way he also had doggy ears, yes that's right dog ears( you know like the ones on a husky).Yawning he causally rubbed his eye and stretched a bit before eyeing the two delinquents. "Hey you two where's my food?" However seeing as the two were preoccupied and therefore not listening he had to result to more drastic terms._ "Stupid, how are we supposed to eat if she kills the cook"_

He walked over to Sango, picked her up in his arms and very nicely asked "Are you mad? If you kill him who is going to cook?" Sango blankly stared at him with wide open eyes. "Well it's nice to know I do have some inherent value" Miroku groaned as he propped himself up to his elbows.

"Like hell you do! The only reason I don't let Sango rip you apart is because you can work the oven! Now where's my breakfast?" He looked around until he spotted the counter with the spilled semi-edibles. Dropping Sango unceremoniously, he walked up and sniffed the contents on the counter; carelessly lifting a pancake into the air and into his mouth. Sango and Miroku both cringed in disgust. "Please tell me he did not just do that?" Sango stared at the youth while he hunched over eating the tea drenched semi-edibles. "Inuyasha do you want some syrup with that?" Miroku had picked himself up already and was now heading to the fridge " I'm getting some orange juice to help with the blood loss so it won't be any trouble."

Inuyasha, for that was his name, stopped eating and looked thoughtful for a second before vigorously nodding his head. As Miroku handed him the syrup, "BUMP!" "ACK!" Everyone looked up at the ceiling when they heard that. "Whatu gfur heilf waiuhf athauj?" Mouth full of pancakes, what was meant to be said was "What the hell was that"

" I donno?" Sango and MIroku both shrugged in unison. With a gulp the youth dashed up the stairs, "I'll tell you guys if I find anything interesting" and with a wave he was gone. Sango and Miroku looked at each other before silently agreeing that their strife had passed. Sango grabbed a handful of paper towels and Miroku started browsing through the cabinet. "So Sango what do you want for breakfast?"

"I thought you were fasting?"

"Well that was before you beat me to a pulp", Miroku grabbed a bag of bread, "French toast?"

Sango tilted her head, "Maybe French toast will be okay. Just no flipping it!" Sango's finger flashed out at Miroku.

"Ok ok I get the point. Sheesh!" Miroku cracked an egg into a container.

"OoF, Ahhh"

"Hmm I hope everything is alright up there."

"Its fine let it be." Sango dumped the remnants of the meal and walked over to Miroku. "Ohh you suck but you cooking sure doesn't!"

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't sure what that noise was _probably Sango's stupid cat_ but anything that might help him get out of here was worth a try. He rounded the corner and sniffed the air. Finding Kirara's scent was alright but tangled within it was another's, a stranger's. Inuyasha pinpointed the door where the unknown scent and the strange sound emerged from. What took him by surprise was the door opening. A girl ran out and ran into him.

"OooF" she fell hard on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" He looked down at her and his ears started twitching. _Great another girl who Miroku can grope just what we needed. Ohh God she looks just like…_

"Kagome"

"Whaa? What" Inuyasha shook his head from his thoughts, "What'd you say"

"You asked me what my name was. I said it was Kagome. You know with those ear things on top of your head I thought you might not be deaf. Maybe I was wrong." Kagome slowly made her way up to look him in the eye. Which basically meant stand on her tippy toes up to his chin.

"Hey Wench you're the one who is trespassing in my HOUSE!"

"Ya well I wouldn't be if you hadn't brought me here"

"I didn't bring you…" Inuyasha suddenly found himself in such a relaxed state that his eyes started to half-way close. Kagome was massaging his ears and having fun while doing it. The appendage started to flick and all Kagome could do was laugh.

Inuyasha jumped back, "Wench don't you do that again"

"Kagome, my name. KA-Go-Me!" Kagome stomped off and with a dazed expression Inuyasha followed. "So, what's your name?" Kagome asked as she walked down the stairs. Inuyasha again had that thoughtful look on his face then a smirk he simply said,

"Inuyasha"

Kagome stopped in the middle of the stairs to look at him, "How appropriate".


End file.
